generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
Cleansing Crystals
Crystals, gemstones and minerals can all be cleansed using a few very easy methods. Use your awareness to guide you in the depth, method and duration of cleansing. Combine and repeat the techniques until you are satisfied. The following methods are ideal for any crystal used in transformational healing work and responsible for managing sacred space. Thorough Cleansing Water Cleansing Crystal, glass or non-metallic bowl, water, and non-iodized sea salt (approximately 1-2 tablespoons of salt per gallon of water, dissolved). Soak your crystals in solution for 24-48 hours. You may use tap water. Water from natural sources is excellent for crystal cleansing. If you have rain water, or water from a spring, stream, or sacred source, you can add these to the solution or use in place of tap water. Sunlight and moonlight are beneficial in combination with this method. When the water becomes dingy or murky, check to see if your stones are cleansed. This is often the case. If not, create a fresh solution and continue to bathe your stone. If the stones you are cleansing are water soluble, rinse your stones in running water! Salt Cleansing Lay crystals on a bed of rock salt or pack the crystals in rock salt to purify the crystal's energetic matrix for 24-48 hours. This is a convenient technique to use for personal crystals worn as jewelry and for boji stones. Check your crystals frequently when using this method to make sure they like it. If they don't, remove them immediately! Sand or Soil Cleansing Bury your crystals in sand, garden soil, natural loam, or clay. It is preferable to bury your crystals in the Earth, so that they have the opportunity to feels the Earth's resonance. This method is slow and gentle. Duration ranges from 24 hours to several days or even months. Obviously the longer the crystal is buried, the deeper the cleanse. Protect your crystals from weathering when using this method. Light Cleansing Running Water Crystals love running water. Hold your crystal under the tap and allow cold water to flow over it. As you do so, visualize all dark and dense energies dissolving and washing away. If you're at a beach or near a stream, allow the water to flow over your stones. Then air-dry them naturally in gentle sunlight. Keep a firm grip on your crystals during this process and don't leave them where they can be swept away by the tide! Smudge The smoke of sacred herbs such as sage, cedar, and lavender may be used to cleanse the lattice and energy field of crystals. This is an excellent process before and after ceremony. Breath With your crystal held in your hands, begin by breathing slowly and centering yourself. Focus on your crystal, take a long slow breath, and pause while focusing. Raise your crystal and exhale with a burst, visualizing and feeling static and ambient energies spontaneously releasing from the crystal's light matrix. Repeat until you are satisfied (or light-headed ;-) Angel Sprays When you can get hold of them, these are extremely effective and easy to use. The Angel of Light spray is the best for cleansing. It draws the energy of the seraphim - the highest choir of angels - to completely cleanse the crystal. To buy angel sprays: UK - Chase Natural Therapy Centre online I couldn't find them for US/Can/Aus/NZ but this Ebay shop ships worldwide: CrystalMoonStar Sound Cleansing You can use a variety of tools for sound cleansing. Singing bowls, especially crystal singing bowls, which can be sounded to cleanse a crystal and can be used for cleansing your aura too. Mayan bells, Indian bells and ting-shas can be sounded above the crystal. Rattles, drums or gongs may alternately be used. Beautiful music, particularly New Age music, or instrumental music (perhaps if you play an instrument even!) can be played for a group cleansing of a lot of crystals - I use this sometimes when I do the whole collection. (Use Tibetan Singing Bowls, Crystal Singing Bowls, Mayan Bells, Indian Finger Bells, Indian Cluster Bells, Ting-shas) Category:Crystals Category:Cleansing